Hiko
|} Spencer "Hiko" Martin (ur. 6 marca 1990) jest amerykańskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie nie znajduje się w żadnej drużynie. Drużyny *2012-07-30 – 2012-12-15 - 35px|USA Area 51 Gaming *2012-12-15 – 2013-02-05 - 35px|USA 4Nothing *2013-02-05 – 2013-04-29 - 35px|USA Quantic Gaming *2013-04-29 – 2013-05-06 - 35px|USA Lurking and Working *2013-05-06 – 2013-08-05 - 35px|USA Quantic Gaming *2013-08-05 – 2014-08-01 - 35px|USA compLexity Gaming *2014-08-01 – 2014-12-15 - 35px|USA Cloud9 *2014-12-15 – 2015-01-05 - 35px|USA iBUYPOWER *2015-01-05 – 2015-01-26 - 35px|USA GX *2015-04-30 – 2015-07-27 - 35px|USA Nihilum Gaming *2015-07-27 – 2015-08-16 - 35px|USA Maximum Effort *2015-09-03 – 2017-02-06 - 35px|USA Team Liquid *2017-02-06 – 2017-03-21 - 35px|USA OpTic Gaming *2017-07-23 – 2019-03-26 - 35px|USA Rogue *2019-03-26 – 2019-05-10 - 35px|USA Rogue (nieaktywny) Historia 2011 *Hiko w 2011 roku dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny, która nosiła nazwę Temporary. 2012 *'30 lipca 2012' Hiko dołączył do swej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO o nazwie Area 51 Gaming. *'15 grudnia 2012' Hiko wraz ze składem opuścili Area 51 Gaming i od tego czasu byli znani jako 4Nothing bądź TEAM4NOT. 2013 *'5 lutego 2013' Hiko dołączył do drużyny Quantic Gaming. *'29 kwietnia 2013' Hiko opuścił drużynę Quantic Gaming i dołączył do Lurking and Working. *'6 maja 2013' - Skład drużyny Lurking and Working został przejęty przez organizację Quantic Gaming. *'5 sierpnia 2013' Cały skład Quantic Gaming został przejęty przez organizację CompLexity Gaming. 2014 *'1 sierpnia 2014' - Skład drużyny CompLexity Gaming został przejęty przez organizację Cloud9. *'16 sierpnia 2014' odbył się mecz Cloud9 z 30px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas. Na drugiej mapce, a dokładniej na Dust II podczas rundy pistoletowej Hiko oddał niesamowity strzał bronią P2000 na GeT_RiGhT'cie obracając się w drugą stronę i oddając tak zwanego 'one tapa' (czyli pojedynczy strzał). *'15 grudnia 2014' Hiko opuścił Cloud9 i dołączył do drużyny iBUYPOWER. 2015 *'5 stycznia 2015' Hiko wraz z całym składem iBUYPOWER opuścił drużynę i byli znani pod nazwą GX. *'26 stycznia 2015' czyli po tym jak były skład iBUYPOWER został zbanowany, Hiko opuścił drużynę. *'30 kwietnia 2015' - Hiko dołączył do drużyny Nihilum Gaming. *'27 lipca 2015' - Hiko wraz ze składem Nihilum Gaming opuścił drużynę i odtąd byli znani pod nazwą Maximum Effort. *'16 sierpnia 2015' Hiko opuścił drużynę Maximum Effort. *'3 września 2015' Hiko dołączył do drużyny o nazwie Team Liquid. *'26 września 2015' - Hiko razem ze składem Team Liquid: 30px|USA EliGE, 30px|USA AdreN, 30px|USA FugLy oraz 30px|USA nitr0 dostał się na turniej DreamHack Cluj-Napoca 2015. 2016 *'28 lutego 2016' - Hiko razem ze składem Team Liquid: 30px|USA EliGE, 30px|USA AdreN, 30px|Ukraina s1mple oraz 30px|USA nitr0 dostał się na turniej MLG Columbus 2016. *'10 lipca 2016' Hiko wraz z ekipą zajął drugie miejsce na turnieju ESL One: Cologne 2016 przegrywając z 30px|Brazylia SK Gaming wynikiem 0:2. 2017 *'6 lutego 2017' - Hiko opuścił drużynę Team Liquid i dołączył do OpTic Gaming. *'21 marca 2017' - Hiko opuścił drużynę OpTic Gaming. *'23 lipca 2017' - Hiko dołączył do drużyny Rogue. 2018 *'10 lipca 2018' - Hiko razem ze składem Rogue: 30px|USA vice, 30px|Dania cadiaN, 30px|USA SicK oraz 30px|Australia Rickeh dostał się na turniej FACEIT Major: London 2018. 2019 *'26 marca 2019' - Skład drużyny Rogue rozpadł się, lecz sam Hiko pozostał na kontrakcie z organizacją! *'10 maja 2019' - Hiko oficjalnie opuścił drużynę Rogue. Ciekawostki *Znany jest z 'INHUMAN REACTION' (nieludzkiej reakcji) wykonaną przez niego na mapie Dust 2 przeciwko drużynie 35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas podczas turnieju ESL One Cologne 2014. Niedawno po raz kolejny miał "nieludzką reakcję" przeciwko drużynie 35px|USA eX-eLevate. *Hiko jest daltonistą. *Jego nazwa pochodzi od Hiko Seijūrō XIII, czyli postaci z anime 35px|Japonia Rurōni Kenshin. Najbardziej znana akcja Za najbardziej znaną akcję Hiko można uznać akcję zabójstwo z broni P2000 w niesamowitym stylu na mapie Dust 2 przeciwko drużynie 30px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas na turnieju ESL One: Cologne 2014: 500px|Hiko inhuman reaction Hiko inhuman reaction Miejsca na liście najlepszych graczy według serwisu HLTV #'2013' - Dziewiąte miejsce Osiągnięcia Jako gracz= '35px|USA Area 51 Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2012 - Ameryka Północna (2012) *Trzecie miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2012 (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Global Finals 12 (2012) '35px|USA Quantic Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 13 - Invite: Ameryka Północna (2013) *1/16 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2013: Kwalifikacje (2013) *5/6 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2013 (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 13 (2013) '35px|USA compLexity Gaming' *Drugie miejsce ESEA Invite Season 14 - Ameryka Północna (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 14 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce MSI Beat IT 2013 - Finały kwalifikacji Ameryki Północnej (2013) *Drugie miejsce coL 10th Anniversary (2013) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 15 - Ameryka Północna (2013) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 15 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 3: Główna dywizja (2014) *5/8 miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce CEVO Professional Season 4 (2014) *Drugie miejsce SoCAL Revival 2 (2014) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Invite Season 16 - Ameryka Północna (2014) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 16 - Global Invite Division (2014) '35px|USA iBUYPOWER' *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT - NA Championship 2014 (2014) '35px|USA Cloud9' *5/8 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *3/4 miejsce CEVO Season 5: Profesjonalna dywizja - Etap ligowy (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2: Północnoamerykańska liga (2014) *Drugie miejsce CEVO Season 5 - Profesjonalna dywizja (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce GXL Universe 2014 CS:GO (2014) *5/6 miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2 (2014) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Invite Season 17 - Ameryka Północna (2014) *Drugie miejsce Caseking King of Kings (2014) *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 (2014) *5/6 miejsce ESEA Season 17: Global Invite Division (2014) '35px|USA iBUYPOWER' *Drugie miejsce FACEIT G2A.com I North America (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce MLG Aspen Invitational - Drugie północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje (2014) '35px|USA ELevate' *Drugie miejsce CEVO Professional Season 6 (2015) *7/8 miejsce FACEIT League 2015 - Etap pierwszy: Finały (2015) '35px|USA Nihilum Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT League 2015 - Etap drugi: Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje (2015) *6 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 1 - Ameryka Północna (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 - Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje online (2015) '35px|Ukraina Flipsid3 Tactics' *3/4 miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2015 (2015) '35px|USA Team Liquid' *Drugie miejsce RGN Pro Series - Ameryka Północna (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 - Etap grupowy (2015) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce iBUYPOWER Invitational 2015 - Fall (2015) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Stockholm 2015 (2015) *Czwarte miejsce PGL CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 8 Round Robin - Ameryka Północna (2015) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Open Cluj Napoca 2015 (2015) *7/8 miejsce CEVO Season 8 - Finały profesjonalnej dywizji (2015) *Drugie miejsce iBUYPOWER Cup (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 - Ameryka Północna (2015) *Trzecie miejsce RGN Pro Series (2015) *3/4 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X San Jose (2015) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Open Winter 2015 (2015) *5/6 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2: Finały (2015) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje (2016) *5/8 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus - Kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce iBUYPOWER Invitational 2016 - Spring (2016) *3/4 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus (2016) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 (2016) *Czwarte miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3 - Ameryka Północna (2016) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Austin 2016 (2016) *5/6 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3: Finały (2016) *Trzecie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Ameryka Północna (2016) *17/22 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 1 (2016) *5/6 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Finały (2016) *Drugie miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2016 (2016) '35px|USA USA' *Pierwsze miejsce The World Championships 2016 - Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|USA Team Liquid' *Drugie miejsce CyberPowerPC Summer 2016 Pro Series (2016) *3/4 miejsce ESL One: New York 2016 (2016) *7 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Ameryka Północna (2016) *7/8 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Finały (2016) *5/6 miejsce Northern Arena 2016 - Montreal (2016) *7/8 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XI Oakland (2016) *7 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Ameryka Północna (2016) *9/11 miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 (2017) '35px|USA OpTic Gaming' *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 (2017) *11/12 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XI World Championship (2017) *6 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Ameryka Północna (2017) '35px|USA Rogue' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Denver 2017: Północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *12 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Ameryka Północna (2017) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Północnoamerykańskie baraże (2018) *1/4 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Północnoamerykańskie mistrzostwo pretendentów: Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *1/4 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Północnoamerykańskie mistrzostwo pretendentów: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Północnoamerykańskie mistrzostwo pretendentów (2018) *3/4 miejsce iBUYPOWER Invitational - Spring 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Copenhagen Games 2018: Turniej B (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Austin 2018 - Północnoamerykańskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *7 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Ameryka Północna (2018) *8 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Ameryka Północna (2018) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Open Austin 2018 (2018) *3/5 miejsce Americas Minor Championship - London 2018: Północnoamerykańskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Drugie miejsce Americas Minor Championship - London 2018 (2018) *20/22 miejsce FACEIT Major: London 2018 (2018) *7 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 6 - Ameryka Północna (2018) *10 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 8 - Ameryka Północna (2018) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Open Atlanta 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 8 - Północnoamerykańskie baraże (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 7 - Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 7 - Ameryka Północna: Seria pierwsza (2019) '35px|USA Clown Crew' *12 miejsce Twitch Rivals Showdown 3 (2019) '35px|USA Ze Pug Godz' *1/2 miejsce Americas Minor Championship - Rio 2020: Drugie północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2020) *1/2 miejsce FLASHPOINT Season 1: Trzecie północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2020) |-| Broadcast= Analityk *'ESL One Katowice 2015' (2015) *'CEVO Season 7: Professional' (2015) |-| Posiadane trofea Trofeum półfinalistów Dreamhack 2013 Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów Katowice 2014 Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów Cologne 2014 Trofeum półfinalistów MLG Columbus 2016 Trofeum finalistów ESL One: Cologne 2016 Skórki broni związane z Hiko P2000 "Corticera" Tec-9 "Zagrożenie nuklearne" Najważniejsze momenty *CEVO Professional Season 8: Hiko vs. Sponsorless *ESL One Cologne 2014: dupreeh and Hiko in the 29th round *CS:GO - Hiko's INHUMAN reactions! *Man of the match: Hiko vs. NiP - ESEA Invite S16 Global Finals *ESWC 2014: Hiko vs AlienTech *CS:GO HIKO INHUMAN REACTION vs. eLevate *FACEIT League Season 2 Finals: Hiko vs. LDLC *DreamHack Winter 2014: Hiko and JW *ESEA Invite S16: Hiko vs. Netcode *ESEA Invite S16 Global Finals: Hiko vs. Natus Vincere *CS:GO | ESL One Cologne 2014: Hiko vs. dignitas *Top 5 CS: GO Plays of Spencer "Hiko" Martin *Hiko all headshot Ace on Inferno *iBUYPOWER Invitational Spring 2016: Hiko vs. Cloud9 *HIKO 1VS4 CLUTCH GOD! CS GO MLG Columbus 2016 Highlight *DreamHack Austin 2016: Hiko vs. Selfless *DreamHack Austin 2016: Hiko vs. Selfless #2 Naklejki z autografem gracza DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 150px150px150px MLG Columbus 2016 150px150px ESL One Cologne 2016 150px150px ELEAGUE Major 2017 150px150px FACEIT Major: London 2018 150px150px150px Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Amerykańscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Lurkerzy Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1990